


Anni rubati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Crocodile deve la sua propria vita a Rufy.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdpVSHXUvmY; [Nightcore] - Haunted.“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 25.	Ogni anno di vita di uno viene rubato all'altro.





	Anni rubati

Anni rubati

Oltre la finestra si vedeva lo spicchio di luna argentea che illuminava le dune del deserto. Non riusciva a filtrare all’interno della casa, schiacciata dalle intense luci elettriche, che risultavano bianco-giallastre.

Crocodrile si passò la mano sul petto, sentendolo liscio e alzò lo sguardo. Il suo volto era sfregiato da una lunga cicatrice, l’altra mano gli mancava e al suo posto c’era un grosso uncino dorato, che dava vita a vari riflessi di luce.

“Sei sicuro che non ti pentirai di quello che hai fatto?” domandò e la sua voce risuonò strascicata, e stanca.

< Mi sento decisamente meglio, ma solo fisicamente. Proprio questo nuovo vigore consuma e mi divora la mente attraverso i sensi di colpa. Lo trovo così profondamente ingiusto!

Se lui mi rende felice, si fa così del male. Non vorrei mai danneggiarlo. Mi sembra così egoista che uno dei due debba stare bene alle spese dell’altro > pensò.

Accarezzò la guancia liscia di Rufy, quest’ultimo sorrise mostrando le rughe che gli erano apparse sotto gli occhi. Sotto uno dei due aveva anche una piccola cicatrice bianca.

“_Proooprio _no” disse Rufy. Recuperò il cappello di paglia, che gli ricadeva sulla schiena, e se lo premette in testa con la mano, coprendosi in parte il viso. “Ora abbiamo un altro anno da vivere insieme!” trillò.

Crocodile scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi capelli mori. “Tu sei così giovane, dolce… Ti meriteresti la vita lunga che il destino ha in serbo per te. Invece, goccia a goccia, prosciughi il tuo mare… per me” gemette con la voce roca.

“Si può anche rinunciare a qualche anno per qualcuno che si ama. Noi siamo soulmate. Le nostre stesse anime hanno deciso liberamente di unirsi. Si sono cercate e trovate.

Insieme possiamo scoprire nuovi orizzonti. Tu con le tue ricerche, io guidandoti all’avventura nelle spedizioni!”. La voce di Rufy era concitata, eccitata e allegra.

Crocodile si sedette sulla poltroncina di vimini accanto all’altro, che ondeggiò sul posto, dimenando le gambe sottili.

“Piuttosto… Stasera carne? Lo sai che è il mio grande amore culinario e tu la sai cucina come piace a me: al sangue…”. Iniziò a parlare a raffica Rufy.

Crocodile corrugò la fronte, osservando le cartine appese alle pareti, tenute su da innumerevoli puntine.

< Ogni mio anno di vita in più viene rubato a lui. Dice che gli va bene ogni volta, che la sua vita senza di me non avrebbe senso di essere vissuta.

Io non sono d’accordo, ma ogni volta non riesco a rifiutarmi. Divento troppo debole e la mia sete di lui, della sua presenza, risulta pressante. Neanche io voglio doverlo lasciare > pensò, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

“Certo… Domani ripartiremo. Dove vuoi andare?” domandò, cercando di rendere meno rauca la propria voce.

Rufy indicò una fotografia. “Là!” gridò a pieni polmoni. Un grande sorriso, che metteva in risalto tutti i suoi denti bianchi, fiorì sul suo volto.

Crocodile annuì, rispondendo: “D’accordo. Mi sembra un’ottima meta e anche abbastanza raggiungibile”. Si alzò in piedi e si grattò una spalla, coperta dalla sgualcita camicia bianca.

Rufy gli accarezzò l’uncino. “Ottimo!” strepitò.


End file.
